


Enough

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: She arrived without warning. Why? Well that was anyone's guess.





	Enough

_鉄道駅から右折してください。銀行を通過するまで続行します。表参道で左折。... ( Please turn right from the train station. Continue until you pass the bank. Turn left at Omotesando...)_

Folding the paper again she shoved the scrap of paper into her jeans' back pocket. On the trip by shinkansen, coming up from the shrine in Kyoto, she studied them. Maybe she was overthinking things.

The instructions were, after all, simple. If anything they were too simple.

But then she had passed a bank about fifteen minutes ago. She just hadn't seen a sign reading 表参道 (Omotesando). Maybe she hadn't passed the  _right_ bank. The instructions hadn't named the bank and she had thought, maybe a little foolishly, there was only one bank.

Idiot, not sure if she was entirely referring to herself or the person who had written to her, fingers ran irritably through thick black tresses. She was pretty sure this was the right direction. There was a possibility that she had taken a wrong turn from the train station.

Those who had never ridden on a shinkansen, after all, wouldn't understand just how confusing the getting off could be. More so if someone was uncertain where to go. Not just dozens but hundreds of people could be crammed onto the train. Dozens upon dozens of people piled into a single car. It was a miracle more weren't trampled every year.

She wasn't about to say she was lost just yet. No. There was a vague similarity to the buildings. But then she hadn't been here in close to a decade and things changed.

Besides, even if she was a little bit lost, she reasoned that she just had to the practical. It wasn't like this was feudal Japan where a wrong turn could end up with her in the clutches, or jaws, of an enemy.

More than once her poor lack of directions, after all, had resulted in problems. How many times had she borne the brunt of abuse. Not just by the bad guys but by the verbal, the questioning of her usefulness, by her colleagues. They had thought she hadn't heard them late at night.

Nor was it like that place. The worst that could happen was a mugger. And she could  _handle_  muggers.

Lips quirked with wary amusement at the thought. Yes. In many ways when compared to such creatures and their ilk, a human mugger wasn't something she had to worry about. If she thought about it a young kitsune was probably more of a threat.

Sighing Kagome Higurashi, once the time traveling guardian of the Shikon-no-Tama, allowed her hand to drop back to her side. Thick strands that had pulled free of the hasty ponytail she had put her hair into on the train fell forwards again, framing her face. Mussed bangs shadowed eyes a striking color like cobalt.

She'd try the next street. If that wasn't this elusive Omotesando then she'd ask directions.

* * *

Karakura Town is based off suburbs in Tokyo; hence Omotesando a street located in Tokyo. Kyoto is southwest of Tokyo. It is about five hours away by car, something like seven hours by bus, and 2 1/2 hours by shinkansen (bullet train).


End file.
